User blog:Jwle7/Sun/Moon TMs That Are Not in PBB
List of All TMs (Sun/Moon) That Are Not Yet in PBB: Normal type: TM01 Work Up, TM15 Hyper Beam, TM45 Attract, TM48 Round, TM49 Echoed Voice, TM87 Swagger, TM88 Sleep Talk, TM96 Nature Power, TM100 Confide - 9 TMs Fire type: TM38 Fire Blast - 1 TM Ice type: TM14 Blizzard - 1 TM Electric type: TM25 Thunder - 1 TM Bug type: TM28 Leech Life - 1 TM Rock type: TM71 Stone Edge - 1 TM Flying type: TM62 Acrobatics - 1 TM Psychic type: TM85 Dream Eater - 1 TM Steel type: TM67 Smart Strike, TM74 Gyro Ball - 2 TMs Poison type: TM34 Sludge Wave, TM84 Poison Jab - 2 TMs Dark type: TM41 Torment, TM46 Thief, TM56 Fling, TM59 Brutal Swing, TM60 Quash, TM63 Embargo, TM66 Payback, TM95 Snarl - 8 TMs Overall, that's 28 TMs from Sun and Moon missing in Pokémon Brick Bronze. In TM number order, they are: TM01 Work Up, TM14 Blizzard, TM15 Hyper Beam, TM25 Thunder, TM28 Leech Life, TM34 Sludge Wave, TM38 Fire Blast, TM41 Torment, TM45 Attract, TM46 Thief, TM48 Round, TM49 Echoed Voice, TM56 Fling, TM59 Brutal Swing, TM60 Quash, TM62 Acrobatics, TM63 Embargo, TM66 Payback, TM67 Smart Strike, TM71 Stone Edge, TM74 Gyro Ball, TM84 Poison Jab, TM85 Dream Eater, TM87 Swagger, TM88 Sleep Talk, TM95 Snarl, TM96 Nature Power, TM100 Confide In plain number order, they are: TM01, TM14, TM15, TM25, TM28, TM34, TM38, TM41, TM45, TM46, TM48, TM49, TM56, TM59, TM60, TM62, TM63, TM66, TM67, TM71, TM74, TM84, TM85, TM87, TM88, TM95, TM96, TM100 Whew, this took me about half an hour over one hour to do. I hope you appreciate it, because if you don’t, then I just wasted an hour of my valuable day and life typing this up for no purpose. I will edit this when TMs change. However, this is Sun and Moon format, and some TMs are different because some of the ORAS TMs are also in Pokémon Brick Bronze, so it may get confusing. For future reference, these are the TM changes that were made from ORAS to Sun and Moon (italic TMs are in PBB): ORAS SM TM01 Hone Claws → TM01 Work Up TM28 Dig → TM28 Leech Life TM59 Incinerate → TM59 Brutal Swing TM67 Retaliate → TM67 Smart Strike TM70 Flash → TM70 Aurora Veil (formatted as TM101 in Pokémon Brick Bronze) TM76 Struggle Bug → TM70 Fly (formatted as HM02 in Pokémon Brick Bronze) TM94 Secret Power → TM94 Surf (formatted as HM03 in Pokémon Brick Bronze) TM98 Power-Up Punch → TM98 Waterfall (formatted as TM102 in Pokémon Brick Bronze) I hope this whole thing was very helpful to you, I think many others will find it’s very helpful! Now to crack down on what types the gym can be… Out of the eleven types that have TMs that do still not exist in PBB, we can automatically take away four types as they are already gym types (Fire, Electric, Dark, and Flying). We can list these as “Impossible”. If the PBB developers did not select Frostveil City to be a Dark type gym, it probably would’ve been an Ice type next, and plus the whole terrain near Frostveil City is icy or cold or has snow, so we can likely get rid of Ice type (though it is still a viable option) and list it as “Somewhat Likely?” to be the Crescent Island gym type. So far, we’ve officially gotten rid of Fire, Electric, Dark, and Flying. Ice type is somewhat likely. We are left with seven types (counting Ice): Ice, Bug, Rock, Psychic, Steel, Normal, and Poison. A Ground type gym exists, so we can get rid of Rock and leave it as “Unlikely”. Poison type has enough relations with Fluoruma City, so we can list Poison as “Unlikely”. However, Team Eclipse has relations with Poison type, and Team Eclipse is basically “living” in Crescent Island, so it could be the gym. Of course, if Team Eclipse has taken over Crescent Island, that just makes it more likely the developers are going to have the gym type be something the opposite of Poison. However, when we are listing the types, we are going to presume the developers don’t trick us (which is the unlikeliest thing ever) so we can make this simpler. Overall, we have: Impossible: Fire, Electric, Dark, Flying Unlikely: Rock, Poison Somewhat, Somewhat Likely: Ice We’re left with Ice, Bug, Psychic, Steel, and Normal - just five types now. SunsetKitten said that Bug type has a major association (Fluoruma I’m presuming) so we can get rid of that too and leave it as Unlikely. Our list now: Ice, Psychic, Steel, and Normal, and I think that’s about it! Impossible: Fire, Electric, Dark, Flying Unlikely: Rock, Poison Somewhat, Somewhat Likely: Ice Neutral: Psychic, Steel, Normal I’ll be updating this regularly! ***I first posted this in the Everything PBB Talk forum post, definitely check it out and talk on there!*** Category:Blog posts